Catch Me If You Can
by CatchingWind
Summary: Two kids, one a geeky nobody, one a prominent hero, missing in the same night. No one knows where either is, not even the initial kidnapper. Now, it's a race between the Fentons, the two friends, the media, the police, the kidnapper, and the government to find the unfindable... The only problem is, when you are the unfindable, you have to stay that way...


**I broke my promise.**

**I'm sorry, but this idea has been bugging at me for weeks now, and I just had to publish this.**

**The reason I haven't been updating lately was because my mom grounded me from the computer because I didn't put some clothes away. :/ Sorry…**

"**The True Story of Dani Phantom" will be updated soon! (BTW: This story falls into the same AU as "The True Story of Dani Phantom")**

**And I'm finally 14, as of yesterday. I'M LIKE DANNY! (Except I'm still in middle school, though I do take one class at the high school. :D)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_ My name is Dani Phantom…_

A pair of icicle blue eyes snapped open the second an identically colored mist poured out of the owner's mouth. A feminine, exasperated groan escaped from the same mouth, and an average-sized body struggled out from under a comforter. While sitting stock still on the bed, a bright, white ring of light surrounded the figure, flooding the entire room with light. Too quickly to process, the ring separated into two – the lower one traveling lower and the higher one traveling higher. When the rings disappeared, the figure was illuminated, revealing it to be a young girl, probably in her teenage years. Silvery white hair reflected the natural glow surrounding her, making her head seem brighter than the rest of her body. Her clothing consisted of a black and white jumpsuit with an intricate design, including a strange insignia in the center of her chest – a stylized 'D' that, if you looked closely, contained a 'P' in the center. This girl groaned once more and took off – literally. She flew _through _her window and into the night sky, where mystery awaited.

_… and I shouldn't be alive…_

The sleeping city below was oblivious to her whereabouts as she silently soared above them. You could hear some unintelligible mumbling emitting from her throat, most likely in anger. Despite her annoyance, her vivid, lime green eyes swiveled from side to side, up and down, searching for something unseen.

"Now, where are you…" she wondered aloud in a barely audible voice. She stopped abruptly, turning upright and rotating once in a slow circle. After the three-hundred-sixty degree turn, she paused and frowned.

"It's no use trying to hide," she said, much louder. She seemed to be speaking to an invisible being, somewhere in the shadows of the late night. "I know my ghost sense went off!"

As the minutes slowly ticked by, she made another once-around of the town, staying quiet the entire time. At random points, she would suddenly twist around, a look of surprise written on her healthily tanned face, but when nothing popped out and attacked her, she would reluctantly turn around and be on her way again.

After the second circle of the city, she came to a stop beside a brown-brick townhouse, complete with a glowing, neon sign that read 'Fenton Works' and a flying-saucer-like addition teetering on the roof. She veered towards one of the windows on the second floor of the front of the house, heading in the direction of the one on the right.

But the smallest sound caused her to freeze in place.

_… but, then again, I probably should…_

She whipped around, facing away from the house. "Who's there?" she demanded in a strong, yet somewhat shaky voice. Her eyes scanned the area intently, the green void filled with fear, yet that feeling of fear seemed as if it shouldn't be there…

She got no response.

She stayed still for a full minute longer before turning around once more to go inside through the window, but she heard another small noise. She was back around in a flash.

"I'm serious!" Her voice resounded through the night air again, this time with more uncertainty than the last. It was now visibly clear that the poor girl was frightened, simply hovering in the cool darkness while bobbing up and down the slightest bit. She started forward, slowly and carefully, never ever laying eyes on the ominous shadows.

_… After all, if I stay alive…_

"I am armed!" the threat rang out. In an instant, her right hand was alight with a crackling, bright green energy that gave her a sickly green luminosity that would most likely infuse anyone who laid eyes on her with instant terror…

… if she weren't so terrified herself.

But little did she know that another figure was lurking invisibly, stalking her, waiting for the right time to pounce, the time of which was rapidly approaching.

_Armed she is,_ this sinister villain thought snidely, _but soon, she will be 'armed' no more…_

After no other sounds were revealed to her, the eerie green light encasing her hand died off into nothing so that her one black glove was seen again. The look of worry etched onto her features slowly wore away as well, until her face was stoic and emotionless once more.

She would regret letting her guard down for even the slightest second.

The cloaked figure made his move right then, when her facial features relaxed. This was the time to act, not to wait around any longer.

The sound of someone soaring towards her at unimaginable speeds sparked an instinct in her, an instinct that caused her to whip around frantically, trying to find the perpetrator.

As the assailant grinned sardonically, his pure white teeth sparkled in the moonlight.

She finally saw who was after her, her green, horror-filled eyes widening when her eyes landed on her predator.

There wasn't even time for her to scream.

_… the world stays alive…_

**This will be continued!**

**-CatchingWind**


End file.
